


Crossing The Line

by jihyokook



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyokook/pseuds/jihyokook
Summary: How could one describe Gulf Kanawut?Upon first observation, one might say he was quiet and shy while others may have taken him as cold and emotionless.But when Mew Suppasit took his first look, he thought one thing and one thing only:Don’t fall in love.The behind the scenes story of MewGulf, from meeting to relationship.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 375





	1. INTRO

How could one describe Gulf Kanawut?   
  


Upon first observation, one might say he was quiet and shy while others may have taken him as cold and emotionless.

But when Mew Suppasit took his first look, he thought one thing and one thing only:

_Don’t fall in love._

Gulf immediately intrigued Mew. Surrounded by a bunch of people, yet Mew has never seen him around. Was he new? Or had he just never crossed paths with him?   
  


Mew wanted to talk to him, but he shouldn’t.   
  


_Don’t make things worse for yourself Mew._

So he didn’t. 

At least not until auditions. 

Mew had just wanted to play the role of San, heck he was on the older side and he could easily pull it off. Mew was definitely not aiming for Tharn...yet somehow he found himself in his 8th read through for Tharn with the 8th different man trying to pull off the character of Type.

But then he saw him...the man from the lobby. Gulf Kanawut. And from the nervous jitters…it was evident he was a newbie. But it came as a surprise for Mew that Gulf was the best actor he had been paired up with yet. 

He felt such intense chemistry from the second they locked eyes, and he knew that Gulf was his favorite yet. What he didn’t know was that he had made Gulf blush so hard that his ears turned red. 

After being asked by the casting directors who he chose as his favorite, he immediately went with Gulf. Little did he know:

Gulf picked him as well.   
  


_Don’t fall in love Mew. Not again._   
  


It was Mew’s mission. This time around he would do things differently. He wouldn’t let himself become too vulnerable. He would do fan service but keep his distance.   
  


He would not make the same mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf goes through endless run throughs, only to find the perfect Tharn...

Gulf was nervous. He was a new actor, and could easily not get the job. He didn’t get his hopes up for anything. It was the only way he would survive with a job like this.

He was going for the character of Type, though the personality of Type didn’t quite match his own, he was up for a challenge. 

He went through the same scene over and over again, with different Tharn’s and occasionally some different directions to spice things up. It had almost gotten boring...that was until  _ he _ came in. 

Mew Suppasit. 

He had heard of him of course. He had made a name for himself in the acting community. But the most well known thing might’ve been his scandal with his ex-costar. But that was none of Gulf’s business and he knew that. He would not judge Mew based off of his past, but his acting. 

Gulf could immediately pin Mew as a nice guy from the moment he walked in. He had a smile on his face, and greeted everyone with the utmost respect. He introduced himself, making sure to make eye contact with Gulf, showing that he was genuine. 

And before Gulf knew it, the scene was starting. 

Gulf has started it off as though he was just going through the same motions again. But at some point, things felt different. 

Mew...well... _ Tharn _ had grabbed his leg and looked him in his eyes, asking for the same in return. And while Gulf had faked shyness in previous run throughs, he truly felt it this time. He felt immersed in the role, but he also felt his ears turn red. Mew was by far the best Tharn he had been with. So when the directors asked, of course he said what he felt.

And it felt like destiny...the casting directors said Tharn has picked him too. And after about an hour, Mew and Gulf were given the news...they would play the characters of Tharn and Type in the new series. 

_ What could go wrong? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first workshop brings unexpected challenges...

They had exchanged numbers after hearing the good news that they were the two to be picked. As the days went by they heard news of other castings until everything was finally complete. They were ready to have the first workshop.

Workshops were important. It helped the actors build chemistry to hopefully avoid any on-screen awkwardness. It also gave the actors an opportunity to get to know each other better. 

Mew knew all about workshops. He went through a ton of them during his last show experience. Reflecting back on it, he realized that could’ve been the start of where all had gone wrong. This time he would do it differently.

Gulf had no experience in this area, and truly didn’t know what to expect. He had mustered the courage to text Mew a few times with some questions, and of course Mew was nice enough to give him proper responses while comforting his nerves. 

The two went in with different mindsets surely. And it made for an interesting first workshop to say the least. 

They decided to go over some of the earlier scenes in the show, because the directors and author felt that if they could handle the feelings of hate between each other, the love will come just as naturally. 

Mew was shocked at how amazing Gulf was when acting so cruel as Type. He was such a nice guy who seemed as though he could never hurt a fly, but when he got into character boy did he seem like he could do some damage. 

Tharn was not so different from Mew himself. Maybe that was what made it so hard for Mew to truly understand the character. It was frustrating him nonetheless. 

Yes, the chemistry was there. But there was something off and Mew was not the only one to notice…

“Hey Mew, is there something wrong?” The director was the first one to speak up about the odd feeling in the room. 

“I just can’t seem to get into character 100% I don’t know why...I just don’t truly understand Tharn”

It was obvious to everyone around that Mew was frustrated. 

“Let’s have a break everyone!”

The director came over to Mew and Gulf, and talked to them together. 

“You guys are doing great, really I mean it. This is an amazing first workshop and you guys have made great progress! It’s okay if you don’t truly feel for the character right away...we still have plenty more to do!”

The words were comforting for Mew, and Gulf as well though Gulf had already felt as though he clicked with his character. 

Mew realized the director was right. It was just the first workshop! He shouldn’t be so concerned…

_But after 4 workshops...maybe he should be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my best to weave in some of the real stories that MewGulf has told as well as some fictional things I implement, let me know what you think of it!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew comes to terms with his character

Workshop #4...there were only two more until they started filming the first episode. Mew was nervous, to say the least. More than that, he was frustrated. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to just get into character. It had always been so easy for him, and he had acted many times with characters just as complex as Tharn...it shouldn’t be this hard. Yet it was.

They were walking through a somewhat sweet yet passionate scene, where Tharn kissed Type in the bar. Gulf was amazing...Mew admired him for how great he was at such a young age. He was able to convey all of his characters emotions through a simple look in his eyes, or with a slight furrow of his eyebrows. Mew knew that Gulf was not to blame for his acting stump. He was doing everything right, and Mew was of no help. 

_ “Do you want to know what P’Jeed whispered to me?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “If you want to know...come closer.” _

_ “What a pain in the ass.” _

Gulf inched his face closer to Mew’s with the cutest little angry face Mew has ever seen. He really could understand why Tharn would fall for such a guy. 

_ “She asked me...if I really see you as a friend.” _

Mew leaned in for the kiss, as he was scripted to, but what was supposed to be a scene that evoked feeling out of the audience turned into an awkward and unpassionate touch of the lips. 

“Okay! Let’s stop here...I think we are going to wrap it up for today...Mew can I speak with you?”

Even the director knew...Mew was the issue.

They sat down in the corner of the room, and Mew expected to be torn apart but instead he was met with sincere eyes and a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I can tell you are trying...I know you are. I’m not sure why we can’t seem to get the connection to really be where it should. You are both amazing actors and I have seen your previous works...I know you can deliver, especially on the more intimate scenes. So I’m not sure why it has been coming off so odd? Do you and Gulf need more bonding time? Are things awkward with you two?”

“No—no it’s not him at all...it’s me. I should be able to connect with this character so easily, as he’s really similar to me...but I can’t seem to get it right”

“Maybe that’s making it harder, that Tharn is like you. Just be in touch with your emotions...and don’t hold anything back”

And at that moment Mew knew what was wrong...he was holding back. He was protecting himself from a potential repeat of his past. But he wasn’t going to let that get to him and ruin this show...he wouldn’t ruin Gulf’s acting debut. He was going to have to give it his all, and if that meant putting himself at risk then it’s simply something he is going to have to face. They are both grown men...not everyone is like  _ him _ ...not everyone would hurt him the way  _ he _ did.

Mew was wrapped up in his thoughts when he heard a soft voice call out his name, breaking himself out of his own head. 

“Mew? Can we talk?”

Gulf’s eyes were huge. His doe eyes had the ability to plead with and woo the one he was looking at like a puppy at the feet of its owner. 

“Yeah of course”

Mew and Gulf sat down a few steps away from where Mew has previously sat with his director. 

“I’m just wondering if you are okay? I want you to be able to tell me what is on your mind...and if there is anything I should be doing better that I’m not please tell me, I want to make this show awesome and I know I have a lot to learn still and you are someone who can teach me a lot—”

Mew felt the need to end his horribly incorrect train of thought.

“—Gulf. Really, you don’t need to worry at all. You are an amazing actor, truly. And I can tell you are going to be one of the greats someday. I am sorry that I have been lacking, it has nothing to do with you. It was all me. But I think I’ve finally figured it out.”

Gulf nodded his head but suddenly his eyes lit up and locked with Mews. 

“Do you want to—maybe—run the scene again?”

There were only a couple of people left in the room, as everyone was clearing out from the workshop. Some of the other actors were still sitting around going over some final things, and Mild and Kaownah—playing Techno and Lhong—has started to make their way over to Mew and Gulf. 

“Yeah sure I would love to go over it again”

“Oooo you guys are going over the scene again? Let us watch!!”

They all laughed a bit, lightning up the previously thick tension filled air. A couple of the other actors had gathered around to watch the main couple show off their chemistry. 

The scene had started off the same as always...it was the easy part, but they were approaching the more difficult area as their glances meant everything to the cameras and to the viewers. Mew had already shown improvement as he glanced at Gulf’s eyes and then his lips without a moment of uncomfortable feelings. 

_ “If you want to know...come closer.” _

_ “What a pain in the ass.” _

Thankfully it was now over...a relief to Mew to finally be done—

Gulfs lips were on his. Gulfs  _ lips _ were on  _ his _ .

At first Mew heard the little gasps and slight cheers from the surrounding actors, but eventually it drowned out. 

Mew was confused, because usually, at least in the past when he ran through stuff like this casually with other actors they would not actually do the kiss...but Gulf did?

Mew kissed back, of course, he had to.

It ended abruptly as Gulf shoved Mew off of him... _ why did he do that? _ —oh right. the scene.  _ Type _ pushed  _ Tharn  _ off of his lips. 

Gulf’s intense stare turned into a bright smile with crinkled eyes, which indicated to Mew that the scene was finally over.

“Why’d you do that?” Mew had to ask.

“Because you took too long” Gulf was unphased, but also he was right, as it was  _ Tharn _ who was supposed to hiss  _ Type _ in this scene, not the other way around.

Mild started poking fun at them, he had already known Mew from previous acting and they were good friends, yet he seemed to get close with Gulf very quickly as well. After a few last minutes of mocking, everyone has packed their stuff up and walked out together. Soon they would begin filming, and that’s when it would all feel very real…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am back with another chapter! I tried to make this one longer, and I am still trying to better myself at writing, so sorry about that. Also, I was wondering about the whole Art and Mew situation...would you all like if I kind of explained it (obviously no one except them could know what truly happened and this is a fictional story) or would you all rather I just leave it alone and let the readers who know about the situation just imagine how Mew and everyone feels about it?


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of filming leads to some bonding

Ever since that last workshop, things had been great. Mew finally let go and let himself fall into character, which matched perfectly with Gulfs interpretation of his own character. This was all in great timing, as shooting for the first episode was just about to begin. 

Mew still kept his distance though. Not in a rude way, but he made sure not to become  _ too _ close with Gulf outside of acting. And it was a hard thing to do, as Gulf was a really nice and genuinely fun guy to be around. 

Mew walked onto set for the very first time, and it was everything he could’ve imagined. Filming for the first episode would likely take a long time as the whole cast and crew had to get used to this atmosphere, but it was an exciting thought. 

Gulf on the other hand was a bit bewildered. This was his first time experiencing such a thing, and he was nervous that he would be the one to mess up. He didn’t want to seem unprofessional or inexperienced, even though in reality, he was inexperienced.

“Hey! Gulf!”

It was Mew, with a huge smile on his face. Gulf instantly felt comforted as he realized that even if he messed up, he would have Mew by his side the whole time. Though Gulf knew they weren’t super close, they were close enough in his mind. 

“Hey! Are you excited?” Gulf tried to push down his nerves. But Mew could sense it.

“Yeah actually I’m really nervous, which must sound weird because I’ve done this before but hey guess we can’t help but have nerves sometimes, right?”

Gulf knew what Mew was trying to do, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

“Right! Anyways we should probably get to hair and makeup” 

Mew nodded along as they walked to hair and makeup, both feeling a little better about the day ahead of them. 

Shooting was mostly easy, as it was all of the scenes they have gone over many times. And many of these early scenes were easier, as it was all anger for Type and playfulness from Tharn. The only scene that seemed to cause any trouble was the last of the episode. 

“Cut! Gulf, Type is supposed to be drunk and asleep so he should be very unresponsive. Try not to respond to the kiss!”

It was hard honestly, and Gulf didn’t know why. It’s weird not to respond to a kiss, and hell Mew was good at it. But Gulf tried his best, and eventually he was able to hear the words ‘Cut’ followed by ‘that’s a wrap for today!’

“Hey, great job today! Really, you are amazing for this to be your first project”

Mew knew how to compliment. 

“Thank you. I was nervous but you really helped, so thank you.”

Gulf had the cutest doe eyes. Mew didn’t want to say goodbye for the night. 

“Hey are you busy tonight—

_ Mew what are you doing _

—and if you’re not too tired—

_ God please Mew stop yourself  _

—maybe we could go out for some celebratory drinks?”

_ You’ve done it Mew you really have, it’s over for you.  _

“That sounds great!”

_ Screwed. That’s what you are. _

  * _••_



And that’s how Mew and Gulf found themselves at the bar, just the two of them, after filming the first episode. Mew was older than Gulf by a good amount, so he felt that he should be the responsible one. And he also didn’t want to do anything stupid that he would regret the next morning. So he made sure to drink a little less, and encourage Gulf to drink a little more. 

After about an hour Gulf was what one would call tipsy. And he seemed to be rambling about his life, friends, and family until he reached a different topic—his girlfriend. 

“Yeah I have a girlfriend...we have been together for a while mmm she wasn’t too sure about me taking this job but I told her it’s an opportunity! A good one! And of course she couldn’t change my mind. I’m so glad I took this job anyways, everyone is so nice. Yes. My girlfriend doesn’t mind anymore. She’s busy with work. Real busy.”

Mew just sat back and listened. He had a girlfriend. That was good to know. Honestly it was great in some ways. It was a reality check. Mew didn’t need to hold back from their friendship. Gulf was straight and he was taken. That was enough to keep Mew from feeling anything. This was different than his past. 

“C’mon buddy I think it’s time we go home.”

Mew slung his arm over Gulf and walked him out to his car, shoving him in the front seat. 

“Thank you Mew, for today, and for tonight really you are like a great big brother”

That cemented it for Mew.  _ Big brother _ . He could do that. He could be that for Gulf. This was different than his past. 

“No problem Gulf, now where do you want me to take you?”

“Can we just go back to your place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, it’s been a very busy time for me! Hopefully I can update more often now! As always, please leave any comments!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew's past is revealed...

“M-my place?”

“Yeah I live farrr let’s just go” 

Gulf had the most adorable drag at the end of his words when he was drunk.

So off they went to Mew’s apartment, which was only about 10 minutes away from the bar they were at. After helping Gulf out of the car, up the stairs, and into his bed Mew was what might be called  _ exhausted _ . Gulf wasn’t terribly drunk or anything, just asleep, which meant he was nothing but dead weight.

Or so Mew thought until he heard the murmurs of Gulf from his bed.

“Mew...Mewwwww”

_ Adorable. _

“Hey I’m right here what do you need?”

“Pants”

“You’re wearing pants”

“No silly--I’m in jeans I can’t sleep in jeans”

Mew couldn’t help but laugh. He had never seen Gulf like this. He was usually quite reserved and quiet even though they were closer now.

“No problem, let me go get you a pair”

Mew went through his closet trying to find pants that would fit Gulf. Gulf was about the same height as Mew, maybe even a little taller, but he was more of the skinny side.

“Here--take these, they should fit”

Mew thought it best he gave Gulf his privacy, and walked into the kitchen. After having a glass of water at the kitchen table, he peeked into his room to see Gulf sound asleep in his sweatpants--in his bed. Out of respect for the younger boy, Mew decided to grab an extra pillow and blanket out of his closet and sleep on the couch. Mew didn’t mind.

_ Tonight was fun. He’s just a fun, cute little brother. I’m okay with that. Nothing to be worried about. _

Mew finally felt like he could take a deep breath for the first time in a long time--he couldn’t help but think back...couldn’t help but remember…

_ It was a nice day in October, yet Mew was what people might call “in the dumps”. He handled the situation wrongly...he knew he did. But he couldn’t help it. He thought it was real, he thought he loved him in return. But it was all fake...all fanservice. Mew knew that he shouldn’t have let himself get wrapped up into it, but he couldn’t help it. _

_ Art meant everything to him. He had always known gender never mattered, but Art confirmed that for him. He had never felt this way towards any person in his life before. But he didn’t love him back. _

_ Mew had kissed him. _

_ He didn’t realize how much that one kiss would destroy his life. _

_ The phone began to ring. It was Boss, his manager. _

_ “Mew...I really think you should turn on Art’s live...its bad” _

_ Mew hung up the phone immediately. There was no way...Art wouldn’t do this to him...would he? _

_ “Mew kissed me. I didn’t know how to react. I didn’t turn him down because I was scared that he might be sad.” Art had tears in his eyes as he spoke. _

_ Why would he tell the world about this? Why would he embarrass me like this? Why? _

_ These were the only thoughts running through Mew’s head as he could not comprehend why this couldn't just be something between the two of them. He was sad...but also beginning to feel anger towards Art.  _

_ “He didn’t talk to begin with. And I talked every time. Every time” _

_ Now Mew was mad. Art was making him out to be a bad person. This was all going wrong...this wasn’t what he wanted to happen. _

_ “I’ve felt really bad because of Mew...Honestly I feel horrible right now” _

_ Mew shut it off. He couldn’t listen to it for another second. His heart had dropped. _

_ Was this who Art really was? Did their relationship--their friendship mean nothing?  _

_ So Mew cried. It’s all he could do. He cried for days. He wouldn’t open his social media. He was terrified of what would face him. He felt as though the moment he opened that little blue and white icon...his life and career as he knew it would be over...and he couldn’t fix it. _

_ It was a mistake. Loving Art--kissing Art...but most importantly-- _

_ \--trusting Art. _

Perhaps this wasn’t a moment in his life Mew wanted to be thinking back on right before bed, but he felt it was necessary. Mew took that deep breath, and he let it out. He let out his stress from the past. He didn’t need to feel it anymore. This was different. They were brothers. Him and Gulf were brothers.

  * ••



It was morning. And man did Gulf’s head hurt.

He heard the closing of the door. He wasn’t too drunk to remember last night. He was well aware he was in Mew’s apartment...but where was Mew?

Just as Gulf thought it, he saw a head peek in through the bedroom door.

“Oh, you’re awake...I just went out and got some breakfast--I also have coffee and some advil if you need”

Gulf was rather embarrassed.

“Thank you Mew...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble last night or this morning--”

“--Gulf, don’t worry about it! Trust me you were a lot of fun last night, and I don’t mind helping you out. We’re brothers now right?”

“Right. Thank you”

The sight of Mew standing in the doorway, leaning on the framing with gray sweatpants on and a white t-shirt. Gulf felt a little funny--

  
\-- _ it must be a hangover. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making an effort to provide longer chapters as often as I can...I hope you all enjoy this update and as always leave comments below!
> 
> p.s. I have nothing against the actor Art, and no one can truly know what went on between them, but for this purpose of this fictional story I have interpreted it this way...I hope you all understand.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something undeniable between the two of them...

After that sleepover at Mew’s, nothing had changed--everything was normal. Mew acted as an older brother, as he promised himself he would. Being Tharn was a job. He let himself fall into character but reminded himself to get out of it as soon as shooting was over. It worked for him--or it  _ did _ \--until the shooting of episode 4.  _ That’s when things began to change.  _

It was the first sex scene. They had done a bit of kissing in episode 3, but it was mostly Gulf having to act like his dick was getting sucked while Mew sat out of frame. The first time scene...it was intimate, and it was passionate.

It had begun with a little denial from Type--he didn’t give into the kiss at first. But then he did, and surprisingly enough... _ it wasn’t Mew who began to feel things _ \-- _ it was Gulf. _

Gulf had felt attraction to men before, it was nothing new. He knew Mew was an attractive guy.  _ But he had never felt this. _

The kiss was passionate, and unlike anything Gulf had ever felt before. Him and Mew had kissed before but it never felt like this. It felt loving and it felt tender, and hell Mew was an amazing kisser.

Once the scene ended, Gulf tried to dismiss his thoughts. He was just into his character.  _ He felt what Type was feeling. _

Mew tried...he tried so hard to shove any non-brotherly feelings down his throat and into the pit of his stomach. But it was just--

_ Gulf had to have felt it too. _

_ No. Stop it Mew. This is how it happens. You’re an actor--you’re acting for god’s sake of course it seemed as though he felt it too.  _

To say the least, they were both conflicted. The line between fiction and reality can be confusing and easy to cross. They both tried to dismiss it as acting--but there was a feeling lingering--just a small chance that possibly…

_ There was more? _

\-----------------------

Filming went on flawlessly. Everyone worked together so well, and the chemistry was unreal between cast members.

But everyone could tell:  _ There was something exceptional about Mew and Gulf. _

The director was preparing them for episode 6. It was an emotionally packed episode and they wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Tharn had to feel betrayed...he had to feel jealous and angry. Type had to be able to pour his heart out, and realize all he could ever want is Tharn. This was the episode they finally started dating.

Not only did the director want perfection...so did Mew and Gulf. So they all agreed it would be best for Mew and Gulf to go on a bit of a mock date. Mew and Gulf thought it was a great idea, and they would run some lines at the end of their time together.

It sounded like a great idea--emphasis on  _ sounded _ .

This would be the night...they had no idea--but this would be the night they would know:

  
_ They weren’t  _ **_that_ ** _ good at acting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry that this update took so long...I will really try to focus more on writing this story--I just had not felt inspired and was having some writers block...


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he take it one step too far...?

It was a date...but as who? Tharn and Type? Or Mew and Gulf?

Mew didn’t know exactly how he was supposed to act as--a brother? a lover?

So he decided to just go with the flow of things…

And he left to pick up Gulf.

\----------------

“Hey, you ready?”

Gulf looked great--in a button up shirt and long pants. He had amazing body proportions. And his eyes just lit up the room and-- _ Mew please stop yourself...a brother a brother he's your brother. _

“Yeah let’s go, well actually where are we going?”

“Dinner...it’s just a small place not too far from here”

“Sounds perfect!”

\----------------------

Dinner was--pleasant. 

There was no awkward tension, and it felt comfortable. Mew felt like he could be himself. Then  _ it  _ was brought up…

“You don’t have to answer this--it’s totally okay if you don’t. I was just wondering...I heard some things about what happened on your last show and if you aren’t comfortable speaking on it that’s okay it’s really not my business--”

“Hey Gulf...it’s okay--I’ll tell you.”

“Oh--really?”

“Yeah well honestly it’s quite a simple story. I made a rookie mistake--I fell in love with my co-star. He just didn’t love me back in the same way...honestly we both made mistakes. I thought my career was over when he outed me. But this--you--it’s a second chance. One I never thought I would get.”

Gulf looked taken aback. He knew the story--he’d heard it. But it was different coming from Mew.

“So--are you--?”

“Gay?”

Gulf looked embarrassed-- _ it was cute.  _ He gave a little nod of confirmation.

“No...well not really--I guess I just don’t care for gender. I fall in love with someone’s personality. But don’t worry about me--I won’t be making the same mistake twice.”

Mew said it with a laugh--Gulf knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

_ But why did he feel disappointed? Shouldn’t he be glad that Mew wouldn’t be making that ‘mistake’ again? _

His thoughts were broken by Mew’s words.

“Why don’t we head back--we can run the lines at my place if you don’t mind that?”

“Not at all-let’s go”

\-------------------------------

“The scene where Type confesses...I think we should start there. I think it’s important we get it right.”

Mew nodded in agreement.

They were sitting in his living room, on the floor.

“Can we do it in your room? If that’s okay? I think it would just be better if we practice on a bed as it’s supposed to be?”

Mew felt panicked. He didn’t know why--Gulf had slept on his bed before.

“Yeah sure--let’s do that.”

\---------------------

Gulf snaked his arm around Mew’s waist.

“I’m sorry Tharn. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

The scene was going well, the emotion was where it needed to be. It was all running smoothly until--

“I can only do it with you.”

The look in Gulf’s eyes--and in Mew’s...the tension was unreal. 

As ‘Type’ pleaded for forgiveness, all Mew wanted to do was give him anything he wanted. Gulf’s voice was breaking, and god  _ it just felt so real. But it’s not Mew--remember that. _

‘Tharn’ pet ‘Type’s’ head as he cried into his shoulder. Gulf felt weird. He had never felt like this before--it was nice. Being in Mew’s arms felt nice. 

“It’s you who are mine--because I won’t let you go again”

“You already know--that I have always been yours”

Gulf didn’t know when he was supposed to stop the scene. The look in Mew’s eyes begged him to keep going--and he wanted to. So he kissed Mew’s forehead, as he was supposed to in the scene. 

Mew’s eyes were closed, as ‘Tharn’ was overwhelmed by the emotions and taking it all in.

Gulf didn’t know what it was--when was he supposed to stop? That was the question he liked to use as an excuse. Because he  _ wanted  _ so badly to kiss Mew.  _ Why was that? Was he too into character?  _

And before Mew had the chance to open his eyes and stop the scene, Gulf’s lips were on his. His lips were so soft, and the kiss was not rough yet filled with the emotions of the scene.  _ It felt too good.  _ And in a flash everything that went wrong with Art flooded into his mind--

Mew pushed him away.

“We should probably stop there.”

Gulf felt embarrassed.  _ He shouldn’t have done that. It was too intimate. God why did he do that? _

“I should probably go--”

“No Gulf you don’t have to--”

“I’m gonna go.”

And Gulf was out the door in a flash.

Mew was left thinking:  _ What the hell was that? Was he too rude about it? He should’ve stopped him before the kiss...Why did he have to feel this way? _

_ Was he simply not made out for acting? Maybe he’s too emotionally fragile to be doing a job like this...Why does he fall for others so easily…. _

_ No matter how hard he tried to shove it down he kept feeling it. It hurt. It hurt to know he couldn’t have him--life simply was never in favor of Mew. _

Gulf was even more confused.

_ He wanted to kiss Mew. It wasn’t Type--it was him. He knew that, but why? He had a girlfriend--but his job was to be in love with another man--is this what acting in a romance is like? Gulf was new to the acting scene to be fair. Did he take it one step too far…? _

_ What was the feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why was he so confused? Why did Mew make him feel so good? _

_ Just get through the show-- _ that was the thought in both Mew and Gulf’s head…

_ Get through the show. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter for everyone! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was perfect.

It was time to film episode 6. It had only been a day since the  _ incident  _ but Mew and Gulf hadn’t spoken about it.

Gulf felt guilty. It was his fault that things were awkward, and he didn’t want to put this scene at risk due to his mistakes. He knew that this scene had to be perfect and he didn’t want to jeopardize it.

So he decided to fix it.

“Hey, I know you are busy on set but when you have time can we talk?”

This was the text Mew received from Gulf as he left his first scene of the day. His scene with Gulf was not until later. Which meant they had some time to make things right. 

“Of course--I’ll see you in a few.”

\----------------------------

The two of them met in a room where they could talk just the two of them. There was awkward tension in the air...but it wasn’t just that--there was something... _ else. _

“Before we have to film...I just wanted to say--look i'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable the other day I don’t know why i did that and I shouldn’t have rushed out like that and I just don’t want to ruin things between us I mean everything is going so well with the show and---” 

Gulf began to choke up a little bit. He didn’t know quite why that was.  _ Why did he feel so guilty? _

Mew grabbed the side of Gulf’s face.

“Hey, hey..don’t cry. Look at me.”

Mew wiped away a single tear on Gulf’s face as Gulf brought his eyes to meet Mew’s.

“You don’t have to feel bad about anything, okay? You didn’t make me uncomfortable--and you didn’t ruin anything.”

_ Mew has the softest voice. The look in his eyes is so comforting. Mew feels...safe. _

“Plus, we are actors. You did what the scene asked for. It’s just...acting.”

_ Acting. It was acting. Gulf knew that. But why did it hurt to hear? _

Mew had to say it--for his own safety. If he let himself believe for even a second that it was anything more, it would consume him. He couldn’t--he  _ wouldn’t _ fall again…

_ He won’t cross the line. _

\-------------------------------

After a few minutes Gulf was calm, but he was still in Mew’s arms. He didn’t want to leave them if he was being honest. But he knew he had to.

“We should probably...go. We have a scene soon-- _ the _ scene.”

Mew nodded in response.

“You’re right--and don’t worry about anything. It’s going to be great--if it’s anything like it was when we practiced at my house...it’ll be perfect.”

Gulf nodded.

But that was the problem in itself.  _ The way he felt at Mew’s house...it felt perfect. _

\---------------------------------------

“Okay everyone...let’s set for the scene!”

Mew got in place with the headphones in, laying on the bed.

Gulf was determined to get this scene right...they both were. And then it started.

“I’m sorry Tharn. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

It started off smoothly. Perfect chemistry as always...and tons of emotion between the two of them.

“I can only do it with you.”

Mew couldn’t help but want to protect him. The look in his eyes...it made him want to hug him and never let him go again. But he couldn’t...he had a script to follow. No matter how real it felt.

“It’s you who are mine--because I won’t let you go again”

“You already know--that I have always been yours”

Mew looked at him like he was the only person in the room--as if there weren’t plenty of crew members surrounding them. It was as if they were the only two people in the world.

_ And it really felt that way.  _

Gulf laid a kiss on Mew’s forehead, and as he pulled away once again he was met with Mew’s closed eyes...taking in the moment--well Tharn was taking in the moment.

After all of this struggle and pinning--Tharn finally had Type to himself. Gulf felt like a fan sometimes reading the script--he questioned why Type wouldn’t just be with Tharn. The way Tharn looked at him, the way he took care of him...the way he held him and protected him.

_ Why couldn’t Type let himself have what was standing right in front of him with open arms?  _

Then their lips met. And this time they didn’t have to stop--it was for the camera’s. They were allowed to give it their all.

And they did.

Type’s more innocent kiss was then met with an intense and passionate kiss from Tharn.

Mew was an amazing kisser. Then his hand was on the back of Gulf’s head, bringing them even closer together. It was getting impossible to hold back...all Gulf wanted to do was give it his all in the kiss...he wanted to put every bit of passion into it he could.

_ So he stopped holding back. He let go. _

The kiss felt like an eternity--even though it was only about a minute. And when the word “cut” echoed in the room, they knew to pull away. They didn’t want to, but they knew they had to.

“Wow guys, that was an amazing take--that was perfect!”

There was that word again: _ Perfect. And it was. _

It was at that moment Gulf realized. He never wanted to let go. He could stay in Mew’s arms forever...he could kiss him forever. As much as he wanted to deny it--he couldn’t.

_ He liked Mew. _

He could admit it to himself. But he wouldn’t admit it to Mew. And while it may seem selfish, and it may seem like he’s saving his own ass...he wasn’t.

Hearing Mew talk about how amazing it was to get an opportunity to get a second chance in acting, after his previous scandal.

_ Gulf couldn’t take that away from him. He couldn’t put him through that again. He wouldn’t. _

So it would stay as a thought in his head--something he knew to be true but not something he would share. And it was because he liked and cared for Mew that he did this. Mew deserved to be happy, and Gulf wouldn’t let himself be selfish with him.

But there was one thing that Gulf was sure of: He was going to break up with his girlfriend. They were already drifting due to work schedules, and he didn’t want to drag his girlfriend along any longer...knowing he liked Mew. He loved his girlfriend--he did. But they weren’t meant to be. He knew that. He would always love her as a friend but what he felt for Mew--it was different. And while he doesn’t plan on letting Mew know about his feelings, he wasn’t going to let his girlfriend become part of the mess that was his own feelings.

\----------------------------------

_ It wasn’t love. Not yet. It was like. It was passion...respect...it was care. _

And no, those weren’t Gulf’s thoughts. They were Mew’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a long one, and I tried my best to make their feelings clear and real feeling, nothing too cheesy or unrealistic. I want it to feel real, not too rushed. I am trying my best to get the raw feelings across but I am not really a writer so sorry about that.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long can feelings go unspoken?

Not much changed from the view of outside eyes. Everyday at work, Mew and Gulf looked as though nothing had changed between them. And in some ways nothing had.

Mew had feelings--or course he did. Did he like Gulf? Absolutely. But Mew knew it would never happen. So even if he could admit he liked Gulf, he wouldn’t let it become anything more than that. It was best for both of them. Gulf had a girlfriend. Gulf was happy. And Mew would rather have him as a close brother than not at all.

* * *

Gulf had sat down with his girlfriend, and they both knew what was going to happen. She had been thinking the same thing, as her work schedule had gotten very intense lately. But even she could recognize things were not the same between them...and that was okay.

“You look happy.”

Gulf was taken aback by this. He did not want to come across as happy after their breakup and he surely didn’t want to offend her.

“W-what do you mean happy?”

She seemed to understand how Gulf interpreted it and was quick to explain.

“No--no i don’t mean it in a bad way. I’m happy that you look happy...Something about you is different...you seem... _ brighter _ than normal.”

“Brighter? What does that mean?”

“Gulf. It’s okay. We make great friends, and that’s likely all we were ever meant to be. You don’t need to worry about me...plus we were friends before all of this. And as your friend i want to ask you...it’s him right? Mew?”

Gulf choked on his drink a little bit.  _ Was he that easy to read?  _

“M-Mew? Uh what about him...there’s nothing. And yes totally we are friends yeah--you know maybe it’s time we get the check--”

“Calm down crazy--I’ve known you for a long time don’t act like you can hide shit from me. It’s okay to have feelings for him...But I just want you to be sure of one thing:

Make sure your feelings are  _ yours _ and that this isn’t some confusion between acting and real life. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Gulf was quick to retaliate. 

“Trust me--it’s real.”

“So you do like him? I was right?”

“You’re right about one thing...I can’t hide shit from you.”

They laughed together...it was nice to be like this. They hadn’t been able to see each other lately and it was nice to be friends like this.

“But seriously...Gulf you’re a catch. I want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy...go after him.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not? Are you afraid he’s not gonna like you back? Because the chances of that being true is slim to--”

“It’s not that. It’s just complicated--and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

She could feel Gulf’s reluctance to speak on the subject.

“Okay, I won’t pry. But I’m here to talk to you--anytime. I promise.”

“Thank you”

Gulf embraced her in a hug-- _ friends. It really was what they were best at. _

But what they couldn’t see was the snapping of photos.

* * *

Mew saw the photos of them together. What was he going to do about it? Be mad? Jealous?

He had no right to be any of those things. Gulf wasn’t  _ his _ . But as his  _ brother _ , he had to be concerned about Gulf’s privacy. Mew had more experience with these types of things--the press, and thought it was best he gave Gulf some tips and tricks on the matter. 

_ It totally wasn’t because he wanted an excuse to visit him. _

And within a few seconds the text was sent : “Hey, I have something to talk to you about...can I come over?”

While this text seemed innocent, Mew had no idea what this one text did to Gulf. It sent him into a frenzy.

_ Something to talk about? Oh god he knows! He knows! This is so embarrassing. He is going to come over and tell me he knows I like him. God, I'm so obvious. This is terrible. What do I even say? _

“Yeah sure.”

_ God I’m fucked. _

* * *

With a knock at the door, Mew was there. And Gulf was pretending as though his heart wasn’t racing at an inhumane speed. But all he could do was open the door, and face what was to come.

“Hey Mew! Uh...sit down on the couch--can i get you anything?”

“Uh no no that’s okay I just wanna talk to you.”

_ Shit. _

“So obviously things have been going around--”

_ Oh my fucking god no no no _

“--And I figured I could help you--”

_ Help??? _

“--you know since I have had to deal with fans snapping pictures of me too. Sadly it’s important we learn how to keep our private life--well--private.”

_...Oh… _

“Oh yeah I was out with my...friend… and it’s really okay I promise I’ll be more careful next time”

Mew was confused.  _ Was that not his girlfriend? _

“Friend? I thought she was your girlfriend…?”

“Oh...yeah well actually we just broke up.’

Mew immediately looked concerned. There was not a second he felt joy over the fact they broke up, because he would never wish unhappiness for Gulf.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” He went to wrap Gulf in a hug but Gulf stopped him.

“I’m okay, really. It was mutual. We’re much better as friends. And... I don’t love her like that.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“So you’re okay?”

“Yeah Mew of course I’m okay.”

Mew hugged him. He didn’t know why exactly, neither of them did...but Gulf felt comfortable in his arms. They fit just right. 

* * *

It had been a few weeks. They were nearing the end of the show as they knew it. There was little hope of a second season, so they had to make the most of what they had left together.

Episode 11. One Gulf personally dreaded. He didn’t want to hurt Mew. He knew it was fake but, he didn’t want to watch him break down--real or not. Yet, the whole point of acting is to embody the characters...it had to be done. 

It was the breakup scene. Mew was begging on his knees. Crying. And it hurt Gulf so much to see him like this. 

Mew had always acted as a strong and caring older brother. He never really showed off too much sadness and was always the one to take care of Gulf.

Gulf wanted oh so badly to hug Mew and tell him it would all be okay, he just had to get through a bit more before the scene ended.

And then it did.

Mew was on his knees crying, and when the director said “cut”, the tears didn’t stop. It was normal for actors, but it didn’t make it any less painful to watch.

Gulf ran back into the room and immediately engulfed Mew with his arms. 

“Shh. Don’t cry. You’re okay.”

Gulf pet his head soothingly, and stayed with him until he was calm.

Mew felt a little embarrassed. He didn’t mean for it to get this extent, but he felt as though his heart actually broke--watching Gulf walk away from him.

“Thank you.”

Gulf nodded as they turned to the director for instruction.

“That’s a wrap for the day!”

Gulf held Mew’s hand. It wasn’t exactly the most normal thing between the two of them, but he just felt like he had to in that moment.

Mew, with his puffy wet eyes, turned to Gulf.

“Why don’t I drive you home?”

Gulf squeezed his hand in response.

“Yeah that’d be nice.”

* * *

Mew and Gulf occupied the car ride with stories of that day’s filming.

“Thank you for driving me home.”

“Anytime.”

Just for a moment--Gulf felt brave.

“Do you want to come in?”

Mew was taken aback. 

“Yeah sure why not”

_ There was an unspoken love present in their stares...in their actions...in their words. But love can only stay unspoken for so long. _

* * *

They laid in Gulf’s bed and watched TV together. It was nice being like this. It was casual.

“Mew you look tired. Don’t drive home tonight.”

“It’s okay I’ll be alright.”

Gulf really didn’t know what had gotten into him tonight.

“Stay... _I_ _want you to_.”

“Okay, I will then.”

They had started out laying side by side, which soon turned into Mew putting his arm delicately around Gulf’s shoulders. Naturally, Gulf turned into Mew and then they were cuddling. This wasn’t unusual for either of them--in theory. They cuddled with their other guy friends.

_ But it felt different. _

But, they were both too tired to dwell on that thought. Mew was the first to drift to sleep. 

_ He looked so beautiful and at peace when he’s asleep. _

Gulf traced his fingers from Mew’s hairline to his chin. 

_ “I love you.” _

Gulf didn’t know where it came from. All he knew was--

_ \--he meant it. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a long one for sure...i personally wanted to make sure the relationship between Gulf and his ex was nice and sweet because I hate the use of women being petty as a plotline. Mew and Gulf's relationship will be developing slowly but surely...and I hope you are all excited for what comes next!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just for a moment he imagined---what it would be like if every day was like this.

Mew woke up from one of the best night's sleep he had gotten in a while. For a moment he was confused by his surroundings, until he looked at the man laying next to him. Gulf’s back was pressed to Mew’s chest, and their legs were slightly intertwined. 

_ I could wake up to this every morning and be the happiest man in the world. _

But that was a thought Mew let drift away from him. He had promised himself not to let himself fall any further, and he meant it.

Gulf’s eyes flickered open, and Mew was convinced his thoughts could have been loud enough to wake him. 

“Good morning.” Gulf had the softest cutest tone of voice first thing in the morning. He turned into Mew’s chest, still sleepy and not totally aware of his actions, and snuggled in just a little bit. Mew wasn’t complaining though. It felt nice, and he hadn’t been like this with anyone for a while. Even though it was just simple intimacy...it meant a lot.

“Good morning sleepy boy” Mew ruffled Gulf’s hair a little bit, and it was accompanied by a small giggle from Gulf.  _ God he was precious. _

“I’m sorry...I probably shouldn’t have made you stay over. Do you have somewhere you need to be?”

_ There’s nowhere else in the world I would rather be. _

“No, don’t worry about it...I’m free for the day.” Gulf looked reassured by this comment.

“Then--maybe we can go get breakfast?” 

“No--” Gulf instantly looked disappointed.

“--how about we make breakfast together instead?”

And the frown was turned upside down after hearing those few words.

“Sure---but can we lay here for a few more minutes?” Gulf’s eyes were similar to a puppy--cute and irresistible. 

“Yeah...we can.” And with that Gulf put his head on Mew’s chest and closed his eyes.

_ To be honest--Gulf just wanted to make the most of this moment. A moment he never wished to end. He was laying in his bed next to a man he loved. And whether or not he loved him back...that was besides the point. If he could just have this moment with him...it was enough. _

* * *

“Two omelettes---here we are.” Mew insisted on cooking for Gulf because he allowed him to stay the night, though Gulf had thought that him staying the night was the real gift. 

“Thank you chef Mew” They both giggled at the title.

The atmosphere was so carefree. There was no awkward tension, and everything felt fun and light hearted. 

They had eaten breakfast so late it was more of a brunch, and it was going great until Mew’s phone rang.

“I should probably get this, it’s my manager.”

“Yeah yeah of course.”

Gulf admired the view of Mew on the phone, with a serious expression on his face--much different than the smile that had been plastered on his face minutes before. He had a...business expression. 

“Yeah I understand...I will be there soon.”

Gulf knew what that meant. Something probably came up--it was life.

“Hey, it’s an emergency modeling contract fiasco--I have to go. I’m sorry…”

And with that it was back to reality.

Mew genuinely looked guilty--Gulf didn’t know why he would feel so bad. It wasn’t like they had planned to spend this time together ahead of time.

“Mew--it’s okay don’t worry about it. Plus, we have plenty of time to see each other. Do what you have to do.”

Gulf gave him a big smile, simply to reassure Mew.

“Okay, thank you...sorry again to leave in such a rush.”

Mew was walking and talking, gathering his jacket and wallet and such.

“It’s no problem--now get there before they kick your ass.” Gulf spoke with a laugh interlaced with his words.

_ He really was something special...Gulf. _

Mew waved as he shut the door behind him and ran out to his car.

But then Gulf was reminded. For a moment--just a second...being with Mew like this...it had felt as if they were together.

_ But they weren’t. And Gulf was once again left alone. _

* * *

Mew drove home with the music playing quietly. He was consumed by his thoughts rather than the music pouring out his car speakers. 

Mew had a thought.

What if Gulf was  _ the one?  _

_ What if they were meant to be together? What if he wasn’t like Art? Would it be worth the risk? _

_...Could someone ever love me? _

But Mew reminded himself. It would be selfish of him--absolutely selfish. Potentially ruining Gulf’s first serious acting gig over a crush?  _ Mew knew it was more than a crush--but it was easier to pretend it wasn’t.  _ Mew couldn’t wish the pain he went through the previous year on any other person. Especially Gulf--because-- _ because he L--he liked him. That’s it. _

* * *

Episode 12 filming--was amazing. They had done every scene except for two--the “i love you” scene and their last kiss scene.

Everything had to be perfect. 

It was sad. They still had to film the special episode but--this was the last regular one. It reminded Gulf that soon it would all be over. They would have promotions sure...but it was different. They could hug, and do fanservice but Gulf would never have an excuse to kiss Mew again. This was it.  _ And Gulf wasn’t going to leave himself with any regret. _

For Mew--well--he should be happy right? He was so close to the end of filming. He hadn’t messed up yet with Gulf, but he knew it was the promotions that ruined him last time. During promotions you do the fanservice--you feel all the same feelings as you would on set, but you realize that you aren’t in a relationship...you can’t kiss. It’s no longer your characters, but you. And that’s where the lines usually become blurred. Mew had thought Art loved him back, but it was just fanservice.

Mew had to prevent himself from recreating his past. He would do things differently this time around.

* * *

_ “Gulf--I think we should refrain from doing any fanservice. It’s just...easier that way.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest...I am not sure how many chapters this story will have. I couldn't even tell you how this is going to end because I don't know myself haha, I write based on feeling and the plot kind of just comes with it so hopefully I will have many more chapters for y'all as soon as I can!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was nearing the end...

_ “Gulf--I think we should refrain from doing any fanservice. It’s just...easier that way.” _

Gulf was taken aback by Mew’s words. It came out of nowhere, yet it was almost as if Mew had read his mind as he had just been thinking about what comes next when the filming is all over. They were about to start filming the last scenes--but Mew’s words went straight to his heart.

_ Does he hate me? Why doesn’t he want to do fanservice? It’s probably the best thing for me though...I probably couldn’t deal with it all anyways. _

“Oh...I--Okay. Yeah.”

Gulf looked hurt. Mew could pick up that much. Maybe he took it the wrong way…

“I just...I think fanservice can make things uncomfortable. At least in my prior experience…”

Then it hit Gulf. Mew was scared. Things had gone south with his last on screen partner. 

_ Did Mew not want himself to fall? Or does he not want me to fall? _

For some reason, that was the thought that stuck with Gulf.

“I understand...I just--we don’t want our fans to think we hate each other or anything…”

Mew suddenly smiled-- _ Gulf didn’t understand what he meant. _

“Wait Gulf...I just mean don’t do anything because you feel obligated to. We should just act as we normally do...and i don’t think anyone who sees us acting as we normally do would think we hate each other.”

Gulf smiled softly. Him and Mew really had gotten close over their time together. Other cast members and crew were constantly either gushing over them or rolling their eyes. Gulf felt  _ proud?  _ He couldn’t describe the feeling. It was just nice to know that he was the only one that Mew acted so close with.

“Oh?” Gulf blushed “Yeah--we should act as normally”

Mew couldn’t help but grin--they probably looked like fools smiling each other with blushes on both their faces.

“We should probably get ready for the last scenes…”

“Yeah you’re right--”

Mew pulled Gulf into a hug. It was sudden--but it was sweet. Gulf wrapped his arms around Mew’s torso, as Mew rested his head on Gulf’s shoulder.

“What’s this for?” Gulf was curious.

“I guess I’m just--emotional. This being the last episode. I just--I don’t--I don’t know.”

“Hey shh it’s okay I understand.”

They stood like that for a moment before they were called to set. Gulf wrapped his arm around Mew’s shoulder and they walked together--they walked into what seemed like an ending. 

But what it really was--even if they didn’t know it then--it was the  _ beginning.  _

* * *

“Let’s be together. Let’s be together for the rest of our lives.”

While they were Type’s words--Gulf felt them. He wanted to be part of Mew’s life forever.

They smiled at each other. Their chemistry was nothing short of incredible. Some of the crew even grew emotional at the sight of the two boys together. The looks and the smiles they shared with each other felt so authentic--well in a way it was authentic. Gulf felt every word he said in his heart...as did Mew. But of course both boys were too clueless to realize the other felt the same as they did. 

“When I said I didn’t want to get in deeper...it wasn’t because I wanted to breakup with you...but I was afraid my love for you would stop me from keeping the plan.”

These were Type’s lines sure...but Mew related to them in every way, shape, and form. He knew the plan from day one: _ Don’t fall in love. Don’t make the same mistakes.  _ It took everything Mew had to stop himself from getting in deeper. He doesn’t want to push Gulf away--and he won’t. Even if it hurt Mew...he wouldn’t hurt Gulf just to make himself feel better. But he would keep his distance as best he could while acting normal. Mew lived with an open heart. Maybe he fell too easily, but that was what made him who he was. He loved with every bit and piece of his being--he gave it everything. And maybe that was his weakness...but what could he do about that?

“What did you say?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you said...you  _ love  _ me.”

Gulf looked adorable with his little eyebrow movements and flushed face.

“I never said I love you?”

“You never did.”

“Then consider it as already been said.”

“Come on Type, don’t cheat.” Mew was the cutest baby when he whined. “Say it again. Please.”

“Listen carefully, I won’t repeat.”

Gulf grabbed Mew’s neck and wrapped his hands around it, and for a moment they locked eyes. They held all the love in the world in those glistening brown orbs. Mew was convinced Gulf had stars in his eyes.

As he pressed their noses and foreheads together, they both instinctively closed their eyes. It was such an intimate moment. It felt like they almost didn’t need to say anything.

“I love you...you asshole, Tharn.”

And for some reason...that broke Mew--in the best way possible. His face was taken over by a smile that held all the happiness in the world, and Gulf returned his gaze with an equally bright smile. But then Mew began to tremble a bit, and Gulf felt it through his fingertips. Mew pulled him closer to his own body, and tears began to well in his eyes as they giggled together. 

“Crybaby.” It was part of the script, as was the tears...but if they were being honest the cry came out of Mew naturally--he almost forgot it was in the script.

Gulf stroked Mew’s head with his thumb as he cried, and he held him tightly in his arms. 

Gulf couldn’t help but smile at the crying Mew--he was just-- _ he was in love.  _

He could understand Type in this moment--he was one with his character. He knew what it felt like to be sitting in front of the person he loves--what it felt like to watch them cry tears of joy. Of course the difference was that Gulf didn’t know what it felt like to know he was loved back...but minor details…

He couldn’t help it. It came out in a quiet whisper.

“Why are you crying?” 

It made Mew smile. That one was not in the script for sure...and it felt like Gulf. This entire scene--it didn’t feel like Tharn and Type. It wasn’t. It was Mew and Gulf. The show almost acted as an excuse for them to revel in each other’s love and feelings without risking admitting anything. ‘It’s just acting’ was likely the most convenient excuse in the world.  _ It was debatable whether this helped or hurt them. _

* * *

“Now it’s your turn.”

The sadness and the intense emotions were no longer present in this moment. Gulf just knew he wanted to kiss the living shit out of Mew. He only had the special episode after this--and he didn’t even know the contents of it yet. He was going to give this everything he had.

Gulf reached for the ice-- _ jesus christ why did they make these pieces so big. _

Mew was wrecked. The look in Gulf’s eyes as he put the cube into his mouth--was sinful.

“How?”

“With this.”

_ Fuck. Gulf looked attractive. _

Mew went in for it, and in a way the kiss was soft---well as soft as it could be when you are passing an ice cube back and forth with your tongues. Mew grabbed Gulf’s arm and deepened the kiss as the ice cube melted. Gulf’s hand moved up Mew’s arm and squeezed it a little bit...he always gave the most sensual touches in every intimate scene they had. Gulf pulled back--thankfully because god knows Mew never would have. 

Gulf admired Mew for a quick second. He smiled.

“More?”

“Don’t ask.”

Gulf’s expression was--Gulf. The little nose scrunch screamed Gulf...and that made Mew all the more into the scene. Mew grabbed what might’ve been the biggest piece of ice Gulf had ever seen. It was funny--they were always told to kiss until the ice had melted completely. And maybe subconsciously--Mew wanted this kiss to last as long as it possibly could.

Gulf threw himself into this kiss, and grabbed the back of Mew’s neck. This kiss was not soft like the first...it was hungry, and passionate. It was possibly their last kiss---and neither of them was leaving anything to regret. Mew brought his hand to Gulf’s neck and deepened the kiss further. It felt right--it felt  _ perfect.  _ Neither of them ever wanted to stop. Then they went down onto the bed--and cut was called.

And maybe--just maybe they kept going for what would be considered too long. But the crew would just brush it off as them being very into the scene. The reason for them being so into it would be a secret for themselves. 

And it was a wrap for the regular season.

_ But the special episode was right around the corner.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading everyone! i will have a new chapter coming shortly!

**Author's Note:**

> I am still new to writing fics, and I hope everyone enjoys this! I will try to update as much as I can, and I would love any feedback on the story or my writing!


End file.
